


【SD/仙藤】情无独钟

by mika233



Series: 【仙藤中心系列】天下无双 [3]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 流三 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika233/pseuds/mika233
Summary: 本文承接【SD】不如归去（仙藤/流三）阅前警告：《不如归去》是大团圆结局小甜饼，《情无独钟》是全灭开局小甜饼（即两段故事之间发生了一些变故使得全员死亡，一笔带过不会细讲本文一句话剧情简介：仙道有前世的情感但没有记忆，藤真是个无名鬼，找到自己的名字就能投胎了，方法是和仙道爱爱（呸！
Relationships: 仙藤
Series: 【仙藤中心系列】天下无双 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839844
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

{——我快乐或难受，你庆幸还是内疚——}

这是一个混乱的时代，少有读书人。

仙道村塾是陵南镇唯一的学堂，仙道哲夫是里头仅有的教书先生，阿彰是哲夫的孙子。

阿彰有很多叔伯，叔伯家又有很多兄弟姊妹，但他们都在外头，闯江湖或做生意，各有各的忙，阿彰的父母与他们稍有些不同，这两位忙的是风花雪月——身为父母却从来不管儿子，实在失职——索性阿彰也懒得管他们，乐呵呵跟着爷爷在陵南过小日子。

哲夫热爱他的教育事业，却从不宣扬书中黄金屋之类的说法，有人来学，他便认真教，无人问津，他便带着阿彰去钓鱼。

阿彰三岁识千字，被夸了好几年的“神童”，可惜小时了了，面对摇头的邻里，哲夫连丁点儿失望遗憾的叹息都无，阿彰本人自也是满不在乎，爷孙俩像了十成十。

阿彰和隔壁水户家的小儿子洋平最投缘，他俩能安静地在树下坐一天，数飞鸟与落叶，让阳光晒疼眼睛，也能满林子追逐打滚，无奈阿彰打小身子弱，从来蹦跶不过半个时辰便不得不瘫在地上喘粗气，久久爬不起来。是以洋平更多时候都只是陪着阿彰发呆。

哲夫十分羡慕阿彰能有这么个陪着他一起发呆的小伙伴，偶尔怀念年轻时的红粉知己，被奶奶拧着耳朵回屋跪搓板儿，哲夫握着奶奶布满皱纹的手讨饶，在她耳边说悄悄话，奶奶的脸红得如初恋少女。

阿彰和洋平掀开帘子一角偷看，阿彰说他们是彼此的骨头，啃一辈子都不会腻。

洋平听哲夫讲过西方传说中那个关于肋骨的故事，但怎么想，阿彰都只是直白地将爷爷奶奶比作了两只……狗。

洋平噗嗤笑出声，奶奶杵着拐杖作势要打，两个孩子扮个鬼脸拉着手跑出去，跨过雨后水坑，花瓣沾上裤脚，卷起飘渺的香。

大黄狗叼着肉骨头追逐小黑猫，小黑猫傲娇地一撇头窜进阿彰怀里，大黄殷勤地围着阿彰转圈，小黑理都不理它。

洋平苦恼地笑：“猫吃鱼，不啃骨头。”

小黑跳出阿彰怀抱窜上房顶，大黄执着地叼着骨头，蹦不上屋顶，便在地上跟着它跑来跑去，阿彰突觉这幕有些似曾相识，笑着问洋平：“可能吗？”

“什么？”洋平恍然，边拉着阿彰沿墙根慢慢走边问，“你听过‘老鼠爱上猫’吗？”

阿彰道：“我只听过‘老鼠爱大米’。”手指划过墙面，“就算鼠猫能相爱，并不代表猫狗也行啊。”他最近总是冒出各种虚妄的念头，前后矛盾自我否定，浮想联翩乐在其中，“你说小黑和大黄能生娃娃吗？”

洋平反手摸摸阿彰的肚子，笑问：“你能生吗？”

阿彰眨巴两下眼睛，问：“你说真的有子母泉存在吗？”

洋平惊得一个踉跄差点儿摔倒，抬头看阿彰严肃认真的神情，不禁揉了揉太阳穴，叹道：“你坏掉了……”

阿彰不以为意，攀着洋平爬上墙头，洋平掸掸肩上的灰，摇着脑袋去邻居家搬梯子，大黄趁机跳上去，冲阿彰怀里的小黑吐舌头，洋平拾起骨头敲击，阿彰随着鼓点晃腿，手指挠着猫脖子，小黑舒服地腻着他，大黄不屈地继续谄媚……

“春天啊……是花开的季节。”阿彰莫名感叹了一句。

洋平呛他：“还以为你只会在月圆之夜发情。”

阿彰笑得异常明媚：“不是发情，是心绞痛……我遗失了我的骨头。”

“你是猫是狗还是耗子？也许你需要的不是骨头……”

“……而是一条鱼，或者一包耗子药？”

两人沉默对视，笑声不约而同炸开，院子里晒萝卜的大婶烦躁地吼起来：“熊孩子，下去！”

其时阿彰十五岁，洋平十四岁，正是风一般的年纪，无奈两人都是随心所欲难以猜度的性子，心里一片海，荡着一叶舟，每个方向都是逆风。

洋平跳下墙头，阿彰扶着梯子慢慢往下爬，一脚踏进水坑，溅上些许泥泞，裤脚花瓣顺势掉落，晃晃悠悠一点粉，洋平圈着手臂站在旁边，让视线随之摇摆，忽听一阵急促锣音，接着便是“山贼来啦！大家快躲起来！”——他们已习以为常的警报。

两人不为所动，依旧留在巷口，静静看着水中落花，很快身边多了一个人，是与他们年龄相仿的少年，一头红发招摇得很。

“花道。”洋平熟稔地叫出少年名字，笑着与他打趣，“又被夹馍坡拒绝了？”

——夹馍坡，距陵南不远，本是来者不拒的花街，却偏偏不收樱木花道。

名为“樱木花道”的少年哭丧着脸点头，道：“所以来打家劫舍发泄一番。”

洋平笑问：“打劫什么？一个鸡蛋够吗？”

花道摇头道：“这次要一只鸡，会下蛋的公鸡。”

洋平把阿彰推出去：“会下蛋的公鸡没有，立志生娃娃的男人有一个，要吗？”

阿彰没反驳，只用眼神揶揄洋平不仗义竟然卖兄弟——近年山贼闹得凶，陵南隔三差五遭劫，他们早练就一身盏茶消弭的好武功，数次后洋平便能凭马蹄声分辨来者何人，摸清套路从容应对，比如今天——花道是所有山贼中最可爱的，野蛮狂妄，却单纯善良，每回被夹馍坡拒收便借着打劫之名转到陵南吃喝玩乐，末了还记得留下银子，和一个大大的拥抱。——实在太可爱了。

洋平喜欢花道，花道也喜欢洋平，阿彰也喜欢花道，但花道莫名讨厌阿彰……回回见洋平与花道两人亲昵，阿彰都不禁觉得自己很多余。

面对洋平的提议，花道脱口道：“我不要刺猬！”

阿彰耸肩：“我也不要猴子。”

花道跳起来挥拳就揍，被洋平拦住，笑道：“这家伙体虚，你一拳下去，立刻死。”勾着花道脖子往村外走去，“我带你去找会下蛋的公鸡。”

阿彰伸个懒腰，望着两人渐行渐远的背影和紧随其后的浩荡马队，转身走到村东头敲响平安锣，街坊们纷纷离开藏身处，不多时便恢复往日模样。

哲夫问阿彰：“洋平是不是打算跟着花道做山贼去？”

阿彰坦言这是个不错的选择，毕竟世道如此，多个盗亦有道的没准便能少几个为富不仁的。

哲夫又问：“那你呢？”

月光洒了满屋，洋平带回一壶酒，阿彰酒量极差，几乎闻味便会醉，但这回却连饮数杯都清醒着。

洋平说这酒名为“天下无双”，为夹馍坡独有，与夹馍坡传说共存的绝酿。

阿彰品着口中余味，淡然道：“这是我的‘耗子药’。”

洋平不解。

阿彰道：“初尝很甜，颇有种义无反顾的冲动，但现在嘴里全是苦涩，血管如被千根针扎着，痛得想死。……你说这酒一人一味，意随心转，那么我的心大概在惧怕着它吧……怕得要躲起来，再也不跳了……”

哲夫拍拍阿彰肩头，倒杯茶给他，阿彰一饮而尽，笑道：“好了。”

洋平没多说什么，只把剩下的半壶酒留下，丢给阿彰“以毒攻毒”四个字便回家去。

哲夫被奶奶催着进屋睡觉，便干脆地放弃了与阿彰谈心的计划，爬上床搂着老伴，老伴嫌弃地踢他，他反倒楼得更紧。

阿彰兀自拨弄着烛火，听着屋里轻微的响动，分明才十五岁，却想到遥远的五十年后，他的身边会跳动着怎样一颗心。

酒味再次扩散，随着血液流动漫延全身，疼痛与恐惧尽皆散去，余下难以名状的无谓与无畏，来来回回晕成一句“但愿人长久，千里共婵娟”。

阿彰在屋里来回踱步思索着前后截然不同的感受所为何来，他去告诉洋平他错了，他要忏悔自己的胆小与冲动……

洋平透过墙上小洞问：“错哪儿了？”

阿彰想了很久，道：“错在打扰你睡觉，晚安。”

隔天两人坐在树下晒太阳，洋平很体贴地嘲笑昨晚阿彰的多愁善感，阿彰愉快地接受，并未将“都是酒精作怪”当借口，却问洋平带壶酒回来是否为饯别。

洋平笑道：“呵，我还是个孩子，放过我吧。”

两人心照不宣地继续发着呆，像极了安度晚年。

这林子原本是禁林，哲夫说从前林子里长着一种神奇的草，为了保护它不被采摘，林子生出瘴气阻止人们进入，可后来不知怎的，那草一夜之间消失无踪，瘴气便也跟着散了个干净。既无危险，禁林自然解了禁。

阿彰随手折了一朵“日尧”花放到鼻尖轻嗅，想哲夫说那草消失后这花便热烈地长了起来，明媚娇艳，不给人们一点怀念的机会——何况人们早忘了那草是何模样。

仙道家的传统便是以“日尧”定情，奶奶花白鬓间至今带着仿“日尧”而作的簪花。仙道家人有着各不相同的信仰、理想与生活方式，只对这一家族传统坚定不移并贯彻始终——洋平对此很是服气。

几年后洋平终于还是跟着花道上山落草，据他说是因为内疚，卖身几年当赎罪，阿彰并未探究细节，照旧和洋平一道晒太阳发呆。

临行前，奶奶缝了两个平安符，装了风干碾碎的“日尧”，分给洋平与花道，洋平打趣道：“我才不跟你定情，恶心死了。”

阿彰白他一眼，正色道：“这里头的花粉，及时服下，能保三天不死，至于‘及时’为何时，不用教吧？”

“那你多给我些。”

阿彰道：“服过一次后身体便会产生抗性，再吃至多养个颜，续不了命。”

“好吧。”洋平向花道转述后，笑道，“希望咱们永远用不上。”

花道恍恍惚惚抽搭一下鼻子，默默收好平安符，翻身上马。

洋平郑重地拥抱阿彰，道：“祝你找到自己的骨头。”

“你也是。”

“再见。”

“会再见的。”

阿彰挥挥手送走洋平与花道，哲夫又问：“那你呢？”

“我不着急。”

时间倒是过得快，仿佛昨天才与洋平告别，今天便见他提着大包小包回家过年了。

花道仍旧被夹馍坡拒之门外，郁闷地在洋平家扒饭，过了初三便带人回山寨。

来年亦如是。

又一年，再一年，阿彰二十二岁那年，花去七年时间，才让十五岁时残留在身体里的酒味散尽。

奶奶给阿彰缝了平安符，还有一朵簪花。

哲夫送他到山前，阿彰终于动身寻找他的骨头。

距离仙道彰与藤真健司的相遇，还有十五天。


	2. Chapter 2

{——若我施展温柔，连笑声都纤幼，可否得到更大成就——}

水户洋平回家过年时听说仙道彰终于决定出门“闯荡”一番，接受得十分平静，只说若到时花季未过，可去往湘北赏樱，兄弟必定好招待。

湘北是樱木家族大本营——樱木花道打小住在夹馍坡附近姥爷家，前几年父亲过世之后才回去接下大当家之位——这些年水户作为樱木智囊常居湘北，自也将湘北当成第二个家

仙道离开陵南，路过夹馍坡时正巧赶上元宵烟火大会，便凑热闹逛了一圈，摸摸荷包，未敢多耽，继续上路，想自己左右也是闲逛，不如去湘北看看洋平和花道。

仙道倒骑着驴迷迷瞪瞪看路上风景，世道乱，未免卷入不必要的纠纷，他遵循爷爷的忠告，不凑热闹不管闲事，凡事自保为上——谁叫他手无缚鸡之力，浪费了难得的好骨架。

天色将晚，忽然大雨，仙道踩着水走进破庙躲避，不料里头早塞了满满当当的人，气氛紧张僵持火药味十足，见有冒失者闯入，几十双眼睛齐刷刷望过去，兵刃在手，一触即发。仙道心中叹声“倒霉”，有些尴尬地抓抓头发，笑着打个哈哈便往后退两步，安静出门，一人一驴呆在廊下啃凉馒头。

很快，破庙内乒乓之声大响，不断有人被打飞出外，不知过了多久，身后打斗声渐息，终归宁静，仙道却似乎未听见有人离开，琢磨着莫非同归于尽了？他试探地将手伸进门晃了晃，半晌无回应，又嚷了两声，依然无回应，他便贴着墙缓缓挪动身子磕磕绊绊移到角落，蹲下身摸索，竟有干稻草，收拾好铺开，把自己往上一横，睡觉。

第二日天亮，仙道再查一遍破庙内外，无人生还。他忍着不适将死者掩埋，为他们立个无名冢，拍拍手上的土，牵着小毛驴离开。

走到下个市镇，仙道决定去堂姐玲子家暂住。

仙道玲子见到他高兴的不得了，直接把人领去泡温泉，仙道及时拒绝了堂姐要给他找搓背、按摩、捏脚师傅的“好意”，玲子也不浪费热情，落下句莫名其妙的“肉要微火慢炖”便带人走了。

仙道撇开满头雾水将自己沉入温热水中，舒服得很，直到感觉自己似乎真快被“煮”熟了，才晃晃悠悠出水，披上睡袍回房小歇。

在堂姐家吃喝玩乐几天，仙道带上足够的补给和“开过光”的小毛驴，终于又再出发。（仙道的其他兄姐知道阿彰竟然去玲子家却不来自己家，纷纷表示羡慕嫉妒恨，伐开心，要抱抱。）

原本堂姐给的盘缠足够让仙道挥霍到湘北，然而他实在倒霉，刚出镇口便碰上官府抓逃，一场混战，犯人跑了，急于交差的官兵随手就把路过的仙道逮了，说他携款私逃。

县官惊堂木一拍，衙役朝仙道膝弯踢一脚，他便噗通跪倒，仙道方要开口，衙役飞快往他嘴里塞了俩核桃，惊堂木再一拍，衙役便抓住仙道的手在纸上摁了红印，十分干脆地架起人拖到牢里，开门，把人丢进去，落锁。

仙道郁闷地蹭了蹭，砰砰撞两下铁栏，对面狱友好心劝他道：“别挣啦，我们全是这样进来的，过几天就习惯了。”

“唔唔！”仙道依旧艰难地蹭着，忽地被人揪住衣领往后一扔，捏住他下巴又朝他背心使劲拍下，“呕！”仙道终于吐出嘴里的核桃，他揉着酸胀两腮，跟周遭招呼声，又回头冲方才出手相助的“同窗”道谢，对方礼貌地应一句便不再出声，显然是没有理会他的意思。

仙道识趣，熟练地扒拉着稻草平铺，抓到一片衣角，他便摸索着往后退开些，再伸手丈量，划出大概范围，慢慢拢好稻草，躺下，准备睡觉。

此时仙道这位“同窗”终于开口问道：“你眼睛瞧不见吗？”

仙道循着声音侧过身子，视线往上，对那个模糊的身影眨巴两下眼睛，答道：“有些夜盲，不严重，可是这里太暗，适应起来比较困难。”又问，“我打扰你了吗？”

“原来如此。”那人说着拿了张薄被给仙道，“夜里凉，当心伤风。”

仙道并无睡意，见那人肯理会自己，心里一喜，遂与他搭起话来：“我第一回蹲大牢……不太了解行情，怎么你们似乎挺开心的样子？明明蒙冤受屈身陷囹圄，却能谈笑风生一片大和谐，好神奇。”

那人答得简单：“苦中作乐。”

“我看着不像。”

“你看得见什么？”

“你别动，让我仔细看看。”

仙道爬起来凑近那人，很认真地看着他，那人亦很认真地被他看着，灯火灰暗，仙道眼前几乎只有黑乎乎一片，他越凑越近，那人并不避讳，直到彼此鼻尖暧昧地碰撞，那人方道：“你很奇怪。”

“彼此彼此。”仙道笑着退开，“你的眼睛很漂亮。”他在那人眼中瞧见了星空，瞧见了与湿冷昏黄的牢狱格格不入的诗情画意，美得像个奇迹。

“还有呢？”

仙道耸耸肩：“没了。”躺下拢了拢被角，“若做了噩梦，我会告诉你。”

那人眉头稍皱，颇为无奈，在他胸口轻拍两下，道：“我等着听。”

隔壁狱友竖起耳朵听他二人颇有些神叨叨的谈话，很猜不透其中玄机，忍不住暗地里嘈句“你们很熟哦”，又叽里咕噜自言自语一番便呼呼打起鼾来。

仙道没有做噩梦，相反，他睡得很香，隔天精神爽利，听着风雨声扒拉一碗粥，琢磨着不知有无人去喂自家小毛驴，那驴脾气不好伺候着呢，别把人踹了直接被拖出去做成驴肉火烧……

尽管已是白天，但有四面墙围着，阳光只能从高处小窗透进些许，仙道视野里仍旧一片模糊，总算可见大概轮廓，加上他耳音灵，行动并无阻碍，当然，他动得不多，整个人懒洋洋倚着墙，与周围人侃大山。

仙道的“同窗”始终未透露姓名，其他狱友甚至狱卒牢头都毕恭毕敬称呼他为“先生”，仙道便跟着这样叫：“先生，我想见见我的小毛驴。”——在言语中天南海北转过一圈之后，仙道终于开口向最有可能帮助到他的人提出请求。

先生自没叫他失望，仙道不止见着了自家正好吃好喝的小毛驴，还抱回来一盏浮夸的大花灯，瞧着很是傻气。狱友使劲调侃他这个半瞎，仙道乐呵呵扮个鬼脸，将花灯挂好，规规矩矩冲先生作揖道谢，先生轻点下头，问道：“小毛驴还好吗？”

仙道一如既往看着先生的眼睛——先生蓄须，长发亦未经打理，几乎挡住整张脸——以先生所受待遇来看，这显然是有意为之——然而只一双眼睛便可永垂不朽。——仙道凝视着先生，顺口应道：“是你让衙差大哥关照我朋友的？”见先生不反驳，仙道得寸进尺，伏到先生案边，变换语气孩子似的赞道，“先生果然神通广大！”

“嗯？”先生配合着轻抚仙道额发，笑得一派慈爱，“还差一句。”

仙道利落补上：“人美心善！”指指那盏大花灯，又指指自己的眼睛，“看得很清楚。”

“你还是瞎了比较好。”面对仙道，先生话语中总是带着些许宠溺般的无奈。

隔壁狱友不禁噗嗤笑出声，被先生冷眼一横，又乖乖缩回墙角，嘴里却嘟嘟囔囔没停，几个词飘进仙道耳朵，那腔调挺像给人念经超度的和尚，仙道刚想开口打趣，脑中却瞬间被嗡嗡声铺满，吵得他心烦意乱、胸闷气短，只好扒着铁栅讨饶：“兄弟，别念啦，我头疼，要吐了。”

狱友纳闷：“你好端端的人，听心经怎么会头疼？”

“别是阿彰被妖魔鬼怪附了体哦！”对面狱友忽地嚎出一嗓子将周遭的注意力尽数集中到此处，悉悉索索的议论起来，一会儿猜野猪精一会儿又是刺猬精，最后连狐狸精都未幸免。

知是玩笑话，无人当真。除了隔壁狱友。在一片嘻嘻哈哈中，他逐渐绷紧身子，猛地抓住仙道胳膊，力道大得几乎将指甲陷进肉里，仙道皱着眉头倒吸冷气，正琢磨是否要解释一二或问个缘由，回头却见他十足戒备地盯着先生。

仙道眼角瞥向先生，只见先生满脸幸灾乐祸，明知故问：“痛不痛？”

“痛……”

仙道咬牙挤出一个字，还没说到第二个字，脖子又被勒住，一时气阻，额头渗出冷汗，嘴唇都开始发白，好在先生及时出手相助，在仙道断气前将他从隔壁狱友的“禁锢”中解救出来，轻松拎起仙道把人带到身后安放好，下个瞬间便扣住隔壁狱友腕子将他卡在栏杆缝隙中，令他整个人动弹不得。

其他狱友似乎司空见惯，笑道：“阿彰这么好玩你也下得去手，惹毛了先生，当心以后不收新人，闷死你哦！快消停些……”

“你们的废话也是越来越多。”先生冷漠打断余人，似乎一句话便切下了他们的舌头，周遭刹那间静得能听见蚊虫振翅。

仙道靠墙坐着，对方才及现下的一切不闻不问——包括某些极富暗示性的词句——只默默揉着自己红肿的胳膊，直到四下又欢闹如常，先生重回他跟前，抬起他下巴，脖子上一道红痕明显而扎眼，仙道却若无其事，仰着脑袋冲先生笑：“不痛了。”

先生放开仙道，与他一般靠坐墙边，笑道：“你这人弱而不娇，还算不错。”

仙道看着缩在墙角的隔壁狱友，隔壁狱友尚未从惊惧中清醒，紧抱双膝，抖得厉害。仙道视线不改，话却是对先生说：“但我毕竟是受害者，待会儿记得过来跟我道歉。否则我可是会记仇的。”

“道歉便够了吗？”

“莫不成要我掐回去？”仙道转头，正与先生四目相对，“疼的可是你。”

先生眼中闪过一丝惊喜，在扩大之前及时收敛，叹道：“还当你真知情识趣，原来照样偷听。”

仙道笑出声：“风刮进我耳朵的。”

“这里可没有风。”

“嗯，所以我什么都没听见。”仙道折根稻草在地上随手圈画，“我这人擅长发呆，嗜好走神，不愿听、不该听的决计左耳进右耳出，你可以相信我。”

“通常主动开口要求信任的人都不怎么可信。”先生状似不屑只差再翻一个白眼，语气中却有些遮不住的欣慰，续道，“既然没听见我们说话，那你又是如何得知？”

“猜的。”仙道贱兮兮撞先生肩，“随口一说，多谢认可。经过先生的‘嘲讽’与‘质问’，我七八分确信自己猜得对。”

先生浅笑：“有时太聪明未必是好事。”算作默认。

“我住在夹馍坡边上，从小听过无数妖魔鬼怪的传说，可惜没亲眼见过……若非阴差阳错进到这儿，还开不了眼界呢。”仙道清清嗓子，抄起脚踝锁头当醒木一拍，摆开说书的架势，“道德三皇五帝，功名夏后商周，七雄五霸闹春秋，顷刻兴亡过手。青史几行名姓，北邙无数荒丘，前人播种后人收，说甚龙争虎斗！”

几句定场诗听得先生哭笑不得，扔把稻草过去当喝倒彩：“跑题了。”

仙道边搂着稻草揉心口边凑近先生，又对上了那双极漂亮的眼睛，笑道：“不吹牛，我向来对虚虚实实的事特别敏感，昨天一进来就觉得不对，我还问过你嘛！而且玲子……就是我的堂姐，先生识得她吗？虽说常有点不知所谓，到底是极厉害的阴阳师，尤其是嫁到枣……”在先生再度嫌弃他跑题之前，仙道眼睛一眯，“玲子说再高明的幻术都免不了百密一疏，只要找到盲点就能轻松识破幻术啦！我首先想到的就是我的小毛驴咯……先生可不知道那驴脾气能臭成什么样，简直超脱三界外不在五行中，即便在美得招笑的梦里，那位大哥都没给过我好脸色！而且玲子给这位大兄弟开过光，理论上讲，它是百毒不侵的。”

先生忍俊：“还说不吹牛，原来都是靠玲子。”

仙道忽然凑得更近，于他而言，这里的一切都是模糊的，只有先生的眼睛，像千百年前便镌刻心间般清晰。仙道犹豫半晌，终于忍住拨开先生遮面乱发的冲动，长舒口气，舒舒服服往侧一躺，道：“既然我已识破先生的幻局，可以放我出去了吧？”望向先生，明晃晃地期盼，“再晚点，花就谢了。”

先生配合着仙道，话中带出一抹坏笑：“不再猜猜因果？比如为何被困者是你，我的目的又在哪里。”

“术为人用，先生是好人，想来不会用甚歪门邪道，更不会伤天害理，先生不说，我也无谓追根究底……但花期不等人，还请先生行个方便。”说罢，仙道还装模作样抱拳作了个揖。

“早说你这人很奇怪，果然很奇怪。”先生注视仙道，欣喜之情溢于言表，“既然如此，我也省了功夫。”——试了这么多人，终于等到最好一个，不会错。——“此去湘北，路途遥远，妖魔横行，先生与你同行，保护你吧。”听着活像拐带小朋友的怪大叔。

仙道不知何时又跑去挑逗隔壁狱友，头也不回，道：“如若有幸……”

“把‘我不愿意’收回去。”先生果断强硬。

仙道一撇嘴：“就怕日子久了先生会为甩不掉我这个包袱而烦恼。”认命般点头，“我愿意。”

先生挥手解幻，四周刹那空荡，仙道与小毛驴置身山间荒野，小毛驴一如既往哼哼唧唧四蹄乱踏，哪还有衙门牢狱、官卒囚犯？

仙道边对着小毛驴哀哀讨饶边顾盼找寻先生，只见先生面挂微笑好整以暇，又是一副看好戏的架势。

“先生！”仙道好容易安抚好小毛驴，跌跌撞撞跑向先生，先生已换上干净衣衫，素净清俊，却未剃须，仙道伸手轻触，手感生涩全不似活人面皮，“人皮面具？先生就这么不愿以真面目示人？”

先生浅笑，避而不答，携着仙道边走边问：“似乎又要下雨，咱们去客栈还是……”

小毛驴见到生人，不客气地用尾巴扫他，先生右手稍动，小毛驴便嚎得惊天动地，仙道疾奔上前护住：“先生手下留情！不能揪尾巴！”

“我看起来这么暴躁吗？”先生往仙道背后轻拍一记，仙道顺势跌扒到小毛驴背上，不顾一人一驴的哀嚎，牵着他们就走。

就近找间民居借宿，先生出手大方，主人家想尽办法终于在仙道的房间点满蜡烛，照得亮如白昼。

仙道看着周身晕着光的先生，某个念头再次翻涌上心——若自己的骨头上附着砒霜，如何是好？

舌尖泛起“无双”酒味，仙道心里一阵抽痛，回忆当日莫名胆寒，不禁自嘲道，这酒意竟凶猛似刀绞，花去七年时间愈合，仍在心间留了道疤。

仙道越想越觉自己混乱矫情，索性随遇而安，一巴掌猛拍桌面，喝道：“包了砒霜的骨头也是骨头！”

“啊？”先生被仙道莫名奇妙的“胡言乱语”闹得想笑，问道，“又胡猜什么？”

仙道答非所问：“先生说过会保护我，得言而有信。”几句话间，已洋洋洒洒写下一篇“协定”，往先生面前一摊，道，“不要放弃，即便放弃，也是我说了算。”

“好。”先生痛快签名，“果然是个怪人。”

“这就不必再反复强调啦！”仙道折纸收好，“我是怪人，先生烦人。”


	3. Chapter 3

{——谁貌似花美艳，是谁努力照亮半边天——}

天压得很低，气闷得窒息，望着漫无边际的黑云，他轻叹一声，这雨如何才能痛快落下来？

他静立在大门外，时光缓慢绵长，片片空茫中他几可将一粒沙碾碎又拼起，无聊到不近人情。不知过去多久，只一尘不变的昏暗的天，埋头赶路的行人，和愈发燥郁的心情。

他不知自己为何在此虚耗，记忆的拼图缺了最要紧的一片，日子久了，其他部分也尽数风化，如一棵长在枯井中的树，倔强地等一场落不下的雨。

“就是他了！”蓦然响在身边的女声，十分轻快的调子，兴奋难抑。

姑娘一袭黑衣，戴个鬼脸面具，惊悚却不可怖。姑娘身边的男人身跨狼牙棒，相貌倒是颇为英俊，却黑着张脸，边嫌弃姑娘：“是他就是他呗，嚷嚷个什么劲儿？”边凶神恶煞驱赶着路人，“快点儿，排好队，别乱。”

姑娘看向他，一张鬼脸现出笑颜，轻拍他肩头，语重心长道：“最重要有信心。”

虽觉莫名，他仍礼貌地道了声“多谢”。

姑娘和身边人耳语几句，他听不真切也无心去听，姑娘却说得激动，义愤填膺，掩耳盗铃的鬼脸面具遮不住与生俱来的跳脱，到后来被暴脾气的男人拎着丢到一边骂“花痴”，姑娘低着头绞手指，抽抽搭搭哭说“人家真的很感动嘛！”男人无奈翻起白眼，姑娘蹦到他跟前，拉他转身，“你看——”忽地，从来只进不出的门中不迭涌出人来，姑娘说，今日中元节，百鬼夜行。

他抬头，终见三字——鬼门关。

“他们是鬼，我俩都是，你也是。人可以不承认鬼之存在，鬼却要清楚明白自己已不是人。”姑娘牵起他手，他踌躇良久，却迟迟迈不开步子，姑娘笑得更欢，身后男人抬手推一把，他终于随她一道踏进鬼门关，走上黄泉路。

他恍惚想，似乎确实该往前走了。

“你没有名字，暂时称你为‘先生’好吗？”姑娘声音里带着青草般的香甜。

“好。”他或许曾名满天下眼下却已被剥去资格，浮光掠影，前尘已远。

他们经过熔岩地狱，枉死城，奈河桥，孟婆在放汤。

姑娘告诉他，他因某事被宗族驱逐，将他抛弃在轮回之外，鬼界不留人间不收，若要再世为人，须得找回自己身份重入宗籍，否则只能做个孤魂野鬼干等魂飞魄散，或为石、为水、为沧海之一粟，姑娘玩笑道：“做石头也好啊，吸日月之精华集天地之灵气，没准能蹦出个悟空来！”

三生石映出模糊人影，他岂止无名姓无记忆，连魂魄都被地府阴风吹得斑驳不堪，“幸好我来得及时，不然你就真消散于风中了，你的魂魄可受不住百鬼夜行的冲击。魂魄受损，再世为人时身体绝不会好……哎，先生尚有大把时光慢慢修补，那谁就……”姑娘摘下手串上一粒金珠子边系到他腕子上边说，“你大概不知道，上面在打仗，死了好多人好惨啊！这边的鬼差忙不过来，我们那边的阎王就派我出差帮忙勾魂，作为报酬，我能找个人玩……”被身旁男人冷哼打断，姑娘急忙改口，“哦不，是破例超度一下像你这样的亡灵，增长功德嘛！不过我很快就要回去了，所以也帮不了你太多，呐，我给你留粒珠子，里面存着鬼力，普通妖魔鬼怪一招即秒，不普通的最多打个四五下也挂了……”被男人兜头猛捶，姑娘揉着脑袋撇撇嘴，往边一让，“好嘛，你说。”

改由男人用一本正经的语气简明扼要交待他下必须知晓的，至于那些将姑娘感动到飙泪的故事或事故，自然只字未提，末了道：“路给你指明白，愿不愿走、能不能走通，看你自己造化。”对姑娘也没好言语，“阎王给你这么大面子，还不麻溜干活去？”

男人提溜着姑娘远去，姑娘边走边嚷，噼里啪啦飙得要将面具掀飞，约莫是些鼓气勉励的话——“先生！要有信心啊！我支持你们！”

于是，他游走于人间鬼界，连天战火民不聊生亦或五谷丰登国泰民安，岁月如梭时如逝水，他辗转流离，带着姑娘给的珠子，所向披靡。

“先生，”引路的鬼差道行尚浅，受不住日光，躲在他衣摆下，“这里的亡魂执念太深，不肯跟我们走，阎王大人说他们都是忠义之士，就这样灰飞烟灭怪可惜……”

他多数独来独往，但当完不成任务的小鬼差们（或其他有求之人）找到他时，他也不吝相帮，然而看惯死生无常，他似乎丧失了悲悯之心，冷漠打断鬼差，道：“我知道了。”却又戏谑般问，“想晒晒太阳吗？”

小鬼差稍愣，清晰感觉到自己逐渐有了实体，情不自禁探出胳膊，久违的温暖照得他眼泪扑簌簌直往下掉，先生笑着摸摸这孩子的脑袋，让他挂在自己背上，穿过田埂，溯流而上，之后便被挡在了森林之外。

夹馍坡东，陵南镇。

亡灵军队，严阵以待——“吾等受命护卫此地，天灾不侵，人祸不涉，永享太平。”——宣扬过后，首领依足礼节，问道：“汝等何人，来此何事？”

小鬼差来此多次，深知怀柔政策已是无用，无视曾反复无视自己的亡灵们，直接拿出名册对着飞速数一遍，道：“齐的，一个不差。先生动手吧。”

先生摘下兜帽，却见整支亡灵军队刹那跪伏，如见主上，悲恸愧悔，亦欢欣激昂。

先生恍惚了一阵，不着痕迹轻点下头，腕上珠子闪着微光，逐渐扩散罩住整片森林，小鬼差不明所以，只道先生法力无边，果真片刻之后，光束收拢，先生已将一众魂魄放入收魂囊，打好绳结贴上封印递给他，道：“算你的功德。”

小鬼差开开心心回去复命，先生继续往山上走。

森林尽头是悬崖，他立在涯边俯瞰被高山环绕的小镇，满眼欣欣向荣，竟在刹那火海血雨，当年一道屠城令，无人生还，连那和平繁华了千百年的夹馍坡也被屠戮殆尽——那些亡灵便是奉命守卫此处的将士，因生前未完之命，死后精魂不散，以数代之功庇佑一方土地，漫长岁月后，终于又见草长莺飞勃勃生机。

“你们做得很好。”方才与亡灵军队相见，他便如此说了一句，理所应当般开口，与惯常问候无异。亡灵却就此得道解脱。

——不难推断出一些事，亦是这许多时候以来，他收获的唯一线索。

炊烟袅袅，乡民们踩着夕阳归家，笑语欢声，先生漠然看这一切，缓缓转身，撒下一把种子，之后便有漫山盛开的日尧花随风摇曳，延续未完的传说。

“后来呢？”仙道玲子追问道——她回家探亲却被诳入先生所设幻局，无奈力有不逮未能挣破，先生倒不为难她，只困她三天便放了，但这丫头生来好强，追着先生要再比过，可惜仍旧一败涂地，正当她哭得天昏地暗之时，忽然灵光一闪，转而要先生讲清楚为甚找她麻烦，吃准他面恶心善，一路死缠烂打，终于逼得先生松口——“看起来先生与我陵南大有渊源啊！继续，继续！”

“什么都没有。”先生轻叹，“我翻遍正史野史，只言片语没有。”

玲子摸着下巴想一会儿，疑惑道：“怎么会？他们竟然绝到铲了这段历史？”

“不是。”先生道，“于我自身之事，可遇不可求。因有鬼差引领，所以我能到陵南，若非如此，即便我踏遍人世间，也只会过而不入。同样的，那段与我有关的历史，纵是白纸黑字摆到眼前，我也看不见。”

“哦！我懂！”玲子感同身受，“我也常这样……明明一早就知道游戏规则，却要亲自试过才肯信了这个邪。”又恍然大悟，“先生找我，是要利用规则？不过……我似乎让先生失望了啊……先生的幻术好厉害，吓得我腿都软了……”

先生笑道：“我非刻意寻你，你知我无能为力。我只是在碰……”那一停顿，其意自明，“但近年来每个入过局的人都说‘仙道玲子，人间最强’……”

“嘿嘿，瞎说什么大实话！”玲子爽快接纳夸赞，“我确实很厉害！但我没跟所有人比试过，是否最强，还有待商榷。单以天赋论，阿彰就比我强得多……可这孩子年纪太小身体还不好……似乎生来带伤，胸口那块儿就不说了，最好玩是屁股上一个胎记颜色极深，哲夫说这是不肯投胎，被鬼差大人踹了一脚，又一脚，不晓得多少脚才给踹进轮回井的……”提及自家宝贝阿彰，玲子滔滔不绝。

先生却是一惊：“阿彰？”

玲子后知后觉一乍：“阿彰！”

阿彰……

巨树参天，将星月之光遮了个结实，仙道左手拄拐右手牵着小毛驴，耳听簌簌风声，走得很慢，想他与先生素昧平生，没来由被圈住下了套，并被没收“不愿意”的权利“强迫”接受先生同行“保护”，走些先生“精挑细选”的、周遭人家忙不迭劝阻他俩进入的阴魂地，到处透着鬼气，怎么看都阴森可怖——好在他看不清楚。

先生把仙道和他的小毛驴兄弟按在树下，在他们周围画个光圈，道：“你们呆在这儿，别乱动。”

话未说完便有重重黑影杀将出来与先生斗在一处，先生游刃有余，无奈敌数太多，多少要费些时辰，旁边一人一驴竖起耳朵听着，不时配两句解说喝彩，惹得先生还得抽空被他们逗笑，好容易结束乱斗，先生“啪！”敲了仙道一个毛栗子，道：“话太多。”

天边露出曙光，脚下尸横遍地，都是张口怒目的死相，身上却似陈年腐化，诡异得很，仙道觉得有些似曾相识，不禁问道：“这些是山贼？悍匪？”

“不，是借尸还魂的恶鬼。”先生掸掸身上的土，问道，“可要埋了？善良的过路人。”

“哎呀！破庙里那个！”仙道一拍脑袋，摘下小毛驴尾巴上吊着的牌子，第三个“正”字下画了道红，“那是我离开陵南的第十五日，到今儿个刚好又过去了十五天，真巧。”

先生放出收在珠子中的小鬼，正是幻局中的“狱友”们，由先生命令着将尸体葬了，画好封印，再洒一层土，跪叩香烛礼数周到。

仙道翻着先生袖笼左右找了会儿，问：“怎不见隔壁那位？”

先生召唤小鬼们回来，坦言道：“那是我的心魔，却不知为何被你看见。”

“兴许咱们有缘。”仙道看着身周光圈影影绰绰，笑言，“我听过三打白骨精，孙大圣就这么给唐三藏画的圈。”

天已大亮，太阳之下再不见光，先生道：“我所画并非辟魔圈。”沉默半晌，方道，“没甚大用，给你寻个亮，好看热闹。”

“先生真体贴。”仙道笑得眯起眼睛，“敢问先生是神是仙？可是专程来度化我的？”

“一个无名鬼而已。”先生转瞬换上姑娘留给他的鬼脸面具，问，“现如今，你怕不怕？”

仙道看着先生，笑道：“我有先生保护，自然不怕。”

先生似乎很欣慰，又是一脸宠溺：“好孩子，咱们走罢。”连对小毛驴都温柔起来，兴得这家伙满地打滚，先生略带诧异地问仙道，“你不是说它从不给人好脸色？”

仙道扶额，十分无奈：“见色起心，花痴一个。”

他们夜晚走路，白天休息，路过热闹市镇，仙道还要拉着先生吃吃喝喝游玩一番，倒是逍遥。

自也碰过凶猛的妖怪，光天化日之下打了他们一个猝不及防，人群受惊四散，先生迅速在仙道身周画好光圈，便被汹涌冒出的小妖将二人隔开，他边护着行人边与妖怪斗法，竟不慎叫那妖怪一口把仙道吞了进肚，得亏先生及时灭了那大虫精将仙道捞了出来，仙道浑身黏黏腻腻，又腥又臭，瘫坐在地，被小毛驴猛踹一蹄子，才勉强缓过气来。

先生伸出手，问道：“怎么样？”

仙道借力起身，倚着先生，笑答：“有你在。”

这么一闹，客栈是住不得了，先生抱起仙道放到小毛驴背上，使个穿云之术到郊野溪流边，将人放下再画一光圈，道：“我给你买些吃穿去。”

然而到先生回转时，仙道仍躺在溪边不动，小毛驴坐在他身边用尾巴扫他，仙道苍白着脸虚弱地喘气，偶尔打个无力的喷嚏，见到先生，勉力笑了笑。

先生点火烧水，扶起仙道靠在怀中，一点一点帮他擦洗干净，路过胸膛心口处，见一道疤，才想起玲子说这孩子生来带伤，原来那般狰狞，忽地，先生空荡胸腔仿佛终于安下一颗心，剧烈鼓动起来。

仙道很轻地握了握先生颤抖的手，先生竟回握住他的，许久，放开，接着为他换衣裳，喂水喂药。

仙道歇过一阵，面色红润了些，玩笑道：“先生好大本事，却不赐我个强健体魄？”

先生正为小毛驴刷毛，回道：“鬼力是死力，治不了伤。”

仙道讨了个没趣，只笑笑翻个身，四仰八叉仰躺着晒太阳，小毛驴尾巴一甩，水光里五彩斑斓，他转头望向先生，那张挂着人皮面具的脸，却总是美得不讲道理。

莫名，仙道脱口道：“祝先生心想事成啊。”

“呵，拜年么？”

“便当作我给先生拜个晚年罢。”

先生忍俊：“这也太晚了。”

“不晚。”仙道难得板起脸，正色道，“不晚。”

“是，不晚。”先生道，“能在你有生之年遇见，是我运气。……却不知已错过多少生生世世。”

“何必如此感慨？何况先生没错我无过又谈何错过？”仙道懒洋洋的，“先生常问我怕否，我常叫先生莫弃，只要我不怕，先生不弃，便是错过……”他拾起一节树枝在毛驴尾巴上挂的木牌上划一道，“做上记号了，就在这里，总会再相逢。”

“刻舟求剑不可取啊。”一刻恍惚，醍醐灌顶，“然而确实每走一步都与你亲近一分，咱们……”

小毛驴突地扑到仙道身上打了两个滚，仙道哎哟哟嚷着“消受不起”，冷汗哗啦啦往下流，猛咳了一阵好容易顺气，往后的话却就此打住了。

先生知道自己仍被命运的枷锁禁锢着，有些话是不被允许出口的，但他终于认定，仙道彰是将会帮助他走完无尽孤独岁月的人，不，远不只这样，腕上珠子仿佛鼓舞似的闪着柔和的光，缓缓叙述着，他尚未曾知晓的，那人守在奈河桥畔始终不肯绝望、执着等待的曾经，他们踏遍关山万里情牵一线的注定。

腕上珠子辉光渐盛，逐渐扩大将要覆住仙道，“不可以！”先生惊觉不妙，慌慌拢住手腕，在珠子亮出金光之前将它暗灭在手底，忽地挥手施法圈住小毛驴，赌气般将仙道拉到身边，紧握住他手，却终于说不出半句，只得轻唤一声：“阿彰。”

仙道吃痛皱眉，疑惑道：“怎么？”却想这似乎是先生头一回这样叫他，竟是喉头一哽，亦回了声，“先生。”

先生沉默着笑了笑，抬头看看太阳，半晌才道：“好好照顾自己。”

余路不长，几个昼夜后已到湘北山脚下。

水户洋平收到消息，自山上下来迎人，茶寮中，仙道拧着眉头打瞌睡，洋平抬手轻拍他肩头将人唤醒，笑问：“你一个人来的？玲子姐也不给你带两个式神随行保护？

“嗯？”仙道迷蒙着眼，犹在梦中。

——方才仙道在发白日梦，梦见先生的“心魔”，仍旧在念那段让他头疼的心经，但他一直听着：“……色不异空，空不异色，色即是空，空即是色……”最后，那“心魔”说，先生说，祝你心想事成。

仙道醒了，遥望远方许久，低头抚摸小毛驴，才发现自己左手末指上环着一个极小的光圈，不禁笑了，道：“不需要，我有更好的。……最好的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “鬼”姑娘是常小黑（见《亡命之徒》），男鬼是kuso的《鬼灯的冷彻》中的鬼灯大人


	4. Chapter 4

{——但是情无独钟，贪心的你偏爱哪一边——}

落樱铺洒坡道，红发少年霸道地立在山腰，噼里啪啦数落水户擅自带个讨厌鬼上山是何等奸诈，仙道与水户相视一笑，不理会满面愠色的樱木花道，往前快走几步越过他，樱木一声“喂”尚且卡在喉咙，便被猛然回过头的两人一左一右勾住肩膀：“走吧！”

推杯换盏，谈笑风生，间或嘲讽两句仙道那一尘不变的羸弱：“你这要死不活的腔调，居然从陵南走到湘北还能保持完整无缺，很厉害啊！”樱木问，“有什么奇遇说来听听？”

仙道转着筷子叮叮当当敲碗盘，一段华丽的开场白吊足席间胃口，却只说了三个字：“运气好。”

水户摔杯为号，周围人气势汹汹一哄而上，佯装挥拳，仙道不咸不淡地呼救，忽见指间光圈闪耀，不禁叹道，许你玩却不准我闹么？又着实为先生那份一丝不苟的关切而欢喜，顺势晃动左手，说话都温柔起来：“我有神明保佑，百毒不侵。”

换来嘘声一片。

“原来他们瞧不见啊。”仙道嘟囔着，以茶代酒陪个不是，“一路平平无奇，无书可讲，罪过罪过，见笑见笑。”微妙的欲盖弥彰却逃不过水户眼睛。

徜徉进阑珊月影，水户问：“找到你的骨头了？”

“不。”仙道眯缝着眼，目之所及仍旧模糊一片，心里倒是惯常清明，道，“是他找到了我。”

仙道脸上是水户打小见惯的表情，彷佛落入前世迷途，孑然一身无人来救，却执迷不悔。

眼下听仙道如此说，倒叫水户生出份家长似的欣慰，走到早几日便备下的客房，茶已沏好，地暖烘得房中热乎乎的，蜡烛自也多点了许多，灯火通明宛如白昼。

水户半认真半玩笑问道：“神仙？妖怪？说说吧。”

仙道坦言：“无名鬼而已。”

水户并无多少惊诧，毕竟与玲子熟络，自也对妖魔鬼怪不陌生，笑道：“那你可当真是被鬼迷了心窍。”又补一句，“鬼可是见不得光的，你这人又夜盲，可将那无名鬼看得清了认得准了？”

“贪恋嗔痴假假真真。”仙道摩挲幺指，抿口茶，将那破庙那困局那一路月黑风高妖孽横行还有那晚的烟火、那盏灯和那纸约定，甚至那双眼睛，那个人、那个鬼拥着他的那一刻漏掉的心跳娓娓道来。说罢，反问道，“除了他，还有别人不成？”

水户沉默着，忽的没头没脑问了句：“他好看吗？”

两人过分相似的心性，彼此间亦不难猜解，水户看似玩笑一句，仙道却知他是与他一样认真起来了，道：“全人类中，他最好看。”

水户笑：“他可不是人。”

仙道轻动指节玩着烛火，墙上人影如在水波中荡漾，散了又合，合了又散，瞧不真切却真切地瞧着，仙道思忖半晌，仍是道：“他最好看。”转而饶有兴致问，“你呢？找到你的骨头了吗？”

水户不置可否，道：“为你引见一位美人，等我一等。”说罢便转回自己房间，自柜中取出一木箱——那是湘北先代留下的老古董——打开箱盖，取出一画轴，展开，有一女子亭亭而立，发如黑瀑眉如远黛，鹅蛋脸儿丹凤眼，娴雅恬静中带着两分不可说的妩媚，闹不清究是女子太美难掩其魅，还是画手匠心独具妙笔勾魂，总归是瞬间便把望画人的心揪住了。

仙道摸索着跟过来，放稳烛台，但见微光之下，纸上少女笑如三月天，正是此刻间，春回大地乍暖还寒，仙道不禁打个颤，展颜叹道：“好美……”如何美法，一时却找不出说辞，只道是朝晖般的人儿，不刺眼不炽烈，却足以让任何一颗死寂的心平静地复燃。

“也太夸张了吧？”水户说着又翻找出几支蜡烛点上，视线定格在画上，彷佛痴了一般。

仙道顺势揶揄：“说我夸张，我看你才更夸张，小心口水掉下来。”目光却与水户落在一处，眯着眼睛，略有疑惑，“这画有点怪啊？”

水户道：“不是怪，是妙。”

仙道无奈：“你怎的也染了哲夫那爱咬文嚼字的毛病？对，是妙，这画太妙了。”

“少见不怪，很好。”水户稍顿，轻抚画布，亦不再与仙道逞口舌，渐渐严肃，问道，“你看得清楚吗？”

仙道稍作迟疑，终于答道：“可以。”

月上中天，时候正好，水户轻笑一声，仙道莫名紧张得打了个颤，凝神再看那幅画，赫然瞧见女子墨黑的长发竟被晕成金黄，衬得整个人愈发清丽脱俗，一双莹然有光的眼睛——仙道一惊，竟与先生的眼睛像足十成——当笑意舒展，宛如邂逅了世间所有美好。

不过盏茶时分，画便恢复原样，说恢复原样，或许又并非如此，明亮眼神仍是盛满光辉，细看下却显得规矩且刻意。

朝夕瞬间本就难分，晚霞依旧美丽，却终将没于黑暗。

太阳照常升起光耀万民，可她不再快乐。

“太妙了……”仙道长叹，“这幅画太妙了……”

水户道：“巧了，我见过最好看的，恰巧也不是人。”

仙道看一会儿水户，又眯着眼睛看一会儿画中人，学着水户方才调戏自己时的语气，问道：“神仙？妖怪？说说吧。”

“我可不如你会说书。”水户侧开仙道，缓缓卷起画轴，“要是被花道见到我与你在这儿对着幅画发痴，非笑漏不可。”将画轴放回箱内，合盖时指腹扫过边角，精致纹样衬着两个小字，上光下希，“如你所见，是个美人，薄命的美人。”

水户到底不擅长讲故事，言简意赅一句话：“无非是她爱他，他爱别个她的桥段，爱别离，求不得，饮鸩止渴。”平淡干涩，“她离开时说，‘他全心全意待我好，我便开开心心为他赴死。各取所需，不冤。’”

仙道喉头一哽，道：“这话我好像也说过。”

水户问：“什么时候？上辈子吗？”

“或许吧。”仙道摆手，“这不重要，你继续。”

“继续什么？”水户无奈，“只有一幅画，一句话，多的我也不知道。”

“但你总知道为什么要给我看这幅画、给我说这句话吧。”仙道坏笑着，“可别唬我说只是为了附和我的审美。”

未想水户把整个箱子搬上台面，领着仙道摸上去，“光希”之下竟还有一行小字——“百年后，给阿彰。”

“给……我的？”仙道细细摩挲，失焦的眼睛不可思议地看向水户，“怎么回事？”

“我相信先生是你的骨头。”水户说得郑重，指节轻点，“我同样相信，她会给你指引。”却想到往后或许再瞧不见“她”，将木箱推给时手上忽地一滞。

仙道察出他的不舍，笑道：“这图画，还是留给你罢。我需要时再朝你借便好。”

水户道：“既然她将这些给了你，你便好好收着，我不需要，何况……”稍顿，叹道，“我没资格。”说罢便抱起那箱子，领着仙道回厢房。

仙道不再推脱，拿起烛台，边走边问：“这画要借助月光才见其奥秘，其他呢？”

水户道：“未发现异样，约莫不必。”

“成，那我等天亮后再细看。”仙道笑着与水户说声晚安，等他走到门边，却慌慌找补了一句，“多谢。”

水户回头见那箱子被孤零零留在桌面，里头是不属于他的“骨头”，纵使不舍，也知终于不必再将自己困于虚妄贪恋，遂道：“心照。”

仙道听着木门迟缓关合的声音，带起烛火微晃，映照那箱子上浅浅的凹痕闪着淡淡的金色，与幺指光圈交相，他很难不想起先生，心口缓缓抽痛起来，他终于迫切地取出那画，再次深陷在那缥缈的、真切的、惊愕的、缱绻的、无法言说的眼神里，问道：“你是谁？”

无人回应。

天亮了。

水户看见仙道趴伏在桌上，肩头微微颤动，不知是因为寒夜还是其他。

清晨的阳光略带凉意，仙道伸个懒腰，与水户道声早安，两人一道走入大厅，樱木兴致颇高，备了满席吃食，南北各色应有尽有，热情招呼仙道。

尽管满腹心事，但仙道素来知情识趣，绝不会做那扫兴之人，开开心心用过早饭，便拉着水户与樱木去看花。

湘北山寨不在山顶却建在山腰，仙道问起缘由，樱木笑着摸了摸后脑勺，道：“或许是要我们记着‘山外有山，人外有人’的道理吧。”

三人沿着坡道拾级而上，一路上繁花似锦，当然以樱为主，满山满野都是温柔，仙道抬手接住一朵，乍看像个红铃铛，水户说这是寒绯樱，开在早春，此时花季已过，仙道看那花树，果真只剩零零落落几朵。

水户指指脚下，笑道：“你虽然来晚了，但这满地红霞，依然十分值得一赏。”

樱木骄傲地接道：“湘北的一花一草，一景一幕，四季时令各有千秋，你随时来，随时有美景可赏。”

仙道闻言嘴角上扬狡黠地笑，将手中红花别在樱木胸前，道：“主人家的话我自然相信，眼前既有美景，可有美酒应景？”

“当然有！”樱木拉着仙道快走几步，将浅淡温柔甩在身后，兴奋得如他的发色如他胸前的花，一跃到山巅，俯瞰苍茫大地尽收眼底，仰望天空连那红日都彷佛触手可及，如何不豪情满怀？拍开酒坛泥封，仰脖豪饮，“如此美景，当浮一大白！”

樱木将酒坛递给仙道，却被水户就手一错夺了过去，瞧着手撑膝盖尚未将一口气喘匀的仙道，心中不免带了些调笑之意，笑道：“陈年酒烈，你那身体，受得了？”

仙道深呼吸，抹一把额头薄汗，手仍旧有些不稳，却倔强地拿起酒坛，道：“莫要煞风景。”说罢便咕咚咚灌了几大口，辛辣得很，呛得他差点儿流出泪来。

“怎么样？”水户和樱木异口同声问。

“好酒！”仙道笑起来，是难得的开怀大笑，混在阳光里，已忘了看风景，“好得很！”

第一句回樱木，酒很好。第二句回水户，人也很好。

既然如此，水户便未再拦阻仙道，毕竟他也着实不想做那煞风景之人。

很快，一坛酒便见了底，却仍不过瘾，好在水户、樱木他们常来山顶聚会，此处别的没有，酒倒是很多。于是他们又开了一坛子，喝完后又是一坛，直到三人喝得酩酊大醉，樱木倚着树呼呼大睡，水户和仙道业已瘫坐在地，站不起来了。

水户踢一脚身边的空酒坛子，笑道：“果然士别三日刮目相看，你何时练了这千杯不醉的好本事？”

仙道脸已通红，迷迷糊糊打了个酒嗝，把酒坛子又踢了回去，道：“这不是兴致上来了么？”

水户懒洋洋地再踢一脚酒坛子，睡意上涌，含混着说道：“真不知你是来会友赏花还是来蹭酒的……”便也打起了鼾。

酒坛子咕噜噜滚了老远，仙道眼神迷离，浑身燥得慌，爬起来追过去想再喝两口消解喉中干涩，可惜那酒坛子当真已空，是一滴不剩。仙道无力地垂下手，顿觉头重脚轻，一个打滑栽倒在地，不醒人事。


	5. Chapter 5

{——没法深得你心，忠贞都不吸引，学会哭泣可会交换缘份——}

没有意外。

醉过自然要酒醒。

仙道周身暖意融融，烘得他愈发觉得渴，舔舔干裂的嘴唇，食物的香味飘飘渺渺，五脏庙也跟着闹，眼睛却沉得睁不开，他用力拍两下脸，忽然有簇簇火光，勾勒出一个熟悉的身影。

那人轻摇酒杯，风吹过，花叶散落，仿佛将漫天繁星都扯了下来，人影逐渐清晰，仙道有些恍惚，接过酒杯一饮而尽，试图让自己清醒一些，反而火上浇油般烫得脸更红，烧得喉头冒烟，他难受得干咳两声，烟火熏得眼里也雾蒙蒙，眼前“人”又缥缈起来，却听他笑着说：“好久不见。”

“是……”仙道揪着那人衣摆把他逐渐拉近，当然是先生，依旧戴着他的鬼脸面具，手感突兀干涩，挡住了他的笑颜。

先生倒是从来不会把仙道往外推，任由他与自己面贴面，四目相对，“我永远喜欢他的眼睛。”仙道这样想。

这样想着，一个轻浅的吻便印上先生眼睑，却是蓦地一惊，待他反应过来，人已往后退开数尺，留在唇边的是刺骨冰凉。

“对不起……我……”仙道一时语噻，怕是冒犯了先生。

“之前是暖的，对不对？”先生缓缓抚摸自己被仙道触碰过的地方，轻笑道，“你总是忘了我是鬼。”依旧是平平淡淡的语气，“尽管我‘捡’……‘拾’……遇到的这副肉身与我十分贴合，贴合到偶尔会似人一般知冷知暖，但鬼终究还是鬼，鬼嘛，当然是阴森森的。”

“我明白。”仙道默契地转换话题，“我怎么在这里？洋平和花道呢？莫不是又进了先生的幻术之中？”

面对仙道一连串问题，先生耐心回答：“你们已经回到湘北大寨，你又梦游出来，我一路跟着你走到这里。”

仙道挠头：“我还会梦游？我怎么不知道？”

“你不知道的事还有很多。”先生递给仙道一杯酒，抬手一让，仙道乖乖饮尽，先生问，“山风味道如何？”

“是‘无双’……”仙道纠正，“酒名‘无双’，来自夹馍坡。”

“嗯？”先生将酒坛举起至仙道眼前，火光把两个字照得闪亮，上山下风，“我以为这是它的名字。”

仙道细品这酒，味道与“无双”一般无二，杯酒下肚却又觉有天壤之别，再看上头的字，便以为有了答案：“这是山风，不是无双，我喝无双会心绞痛。”

“是吗？”先生点头不细究，毕竟身为鬼的他也辨不出味道，只是在意隐秘其中的渊源，他尝不出、闻不见，却在有酒入喉的瞬间忆起前前世世身为人的情感，仿佛他也可以爱、可以被爱、可以和眼前的这个人不被妨碍地相守，他无比眷恋这份危险的暖意。

但“山风”对仙道而言并无甚特别，至多是与“无双”味道相近的一壶酒罢了，而夹馍坡外这样的“模仿者”数不胜数，他早见得多了，却还是得问一句：“这是哪里来的？”

“是你给我的。”先生指指仙道身侧的那口箱子，“你是只顾着看画了。”

仙道一愣，光希的画卷不知何时转到先生手中，月光下的美人依旧不可方物，先生看画，仙道却转了视线，稍作犹豫，追问道：“你们有着相同的眼睛，是巧合？还是必然？”

“我希望是血缘。”先生边说边摘下面上鬼脸，却又是一道金光再次横亘二人，先生无奈，只得回复那丑恶的模样，静待光耀隐没。

仙道当然体贴，亦不再追问，只与先生一道静静看着那副画，渐渐地额头相贴，之后便听先生……不，似乎是樱木……不、不对，不止是他们，还有更多陌生却又熟悉的声音渐次交互述说着一个似曾相识的故事——

传说天地初开之时，有龙应运而生，管四时风雨，养万物众生，苍茫大地日日焕发着勃勃生机，亦变本加厉汲取龙之灵力，年深日久，龙灵已消耗殆尽。神有见于此，令龙隐退休养，任万物自由生长。

可惜失去龙灵庇护的人间，转眼便又是另一番光景。天地躁动，恶意破茧，战争与和平周而复始，财富与权力追逐不休，忽然之间，人类已是欲壑难填。更有人探知龙灵所在，欲借机修仙封神，龙以善意相助，人却贪心不足，此消彼长，人自觉已是万乘之尊，又见龙灵日衰，自是不甘于下，遂起杀意。

龙如何料到祸起萧墙？一时腥风血雨，屠龙刀下冤魂缕缕，龙亦危在旦夕，天神震怒，欲降天火焚城，龙却是不忍，以仁心求神宽恕，并竭尽自身灵力逆转时光、重塑人间，神终于应允，从此龙只留象征义。

龙是神最初的孩子、最后的伙伴，猝然离去，神自是心痛万分，无奈万事皆有因果，孽缘不解，神亦无力将龙复生，龙自此长眠于地下，只留一缕精魂，受人间烟火，渡命中之劫，而此番悲剧的祸首亦得带着情义枷锁，生生世世与龙共度轮回。

——“这……怎么回事？”仙道看向先生，先生仍是安静看画，仙道一惊，脱口问道，“是谁……谁在说话？”

“是我。”

“是我……”

“是我！”

那几个声音渐次交互，终于异口同声：“是我背叛了她。”

仙道用力敲打两下脑袋，糟糕，一定是酒喝多了幻听，心口竟又开始阵阵抽痛，可似乎是因为心痛，脑中声响也同时停止了。

虚弱的仙道倚在先生肩头，先生顺手揽住他搂进怀里安抚：“不是幻听，是过去的事。是我想知道的过去的事。”

“你展开画卷的那一晚，我终于见到了她。”先生不避讳，仙道也已猜到自己指尖的光环连通着他们二人的五感，“我一直在追寻自己的过往，这一次总算找到些线索。可惜鬼界的规矩一早拒绝了我查看生死簿的请求，但幸好光希为我……不，是给你留下了这些。”

“百年后，给阿彰。”镌刻着这行小字的木箱里除了那副画之外究竟还有些什么，仙道确实未曾细看，此刻陪着先生一一细数，有那坛山风，还有一本《夹馍坡记事》，笔墨之间盘桓着一条龙，栩栩如生，其上所述便是方才响在仙道脑海中的故事。

先生指着后续文字道：“我看不见，你读给我听，好吗？”

仙道咬牙忍住心痛，既然是先生想知道的，他当然应该为他揭晓，深吸一口气，就着火光，缓缓读着：“龙长眠之地，便是夹馍坡。

“神不愿龙再为世人所累，便立下‘夹馍坡和平’将纷扰阻隔，神亦担忧祸事重演，便将自身愤怒灌入龙体之内，把唤醒‘龙’的秘钥交托给夹馍坡守门人，若他朝杀戮再起，可以止戈。

“于是龙的灵魂走入轮回遍历人间，是温柔福祉，龙的身体却承装着神的愤怒，一朝惊醒便是灭顶天灾。

“神离去之前又将龙诞生时遗留龙蛋碎片赠与守门人，一为答谢，护佑他们平安喜乐，二为守候，无论日月更迭，皆可凭此与龙灵再次相遇。

“而那些欺骗、利用了龙的人，他们玷污了创世之初最纯真的情感，于是他们或因挚爱之死心碎而亡，或与挚友相残郁郁而终，或被至亲丢弃荒野孤苦一生，他们有最丰沛的爱却要做最无情的人，这是流淌在他们血液里的诅咒，在他们被原谅之前反反复复互相折磨，永世不得解脱。”

“传说就此告一段落，一切依循历史轨迹按部就班行进，十年人事几番新，又何况百年千年？便是原本该代代相传的信物也早不知流落何方。龙也好，神也好，终归只是传说而已。”

先生自嘲般笑道：“如果我还活着，应该也会这样想吧。可我死去的这些年、在鬼门关前伫立的这些年、与妖魔为伴的这些年都让我不得不相信再离奇的传说都有八分真的可能。”

“并不算离奇。”尽管心痛不止，仙道也要发出自己作为资深“说书人”的声音，“我还可以跟你说更多更有趣更光怪陆离的……”忽然顿住，惊喜地看向先生，“先生，你……”

先生温柔地拥抱住仙道，又怜惜又感激：“谢谢你告诉我这些，虽然我还不知道这个故事与我们有什么关系，但是……”

仙道并未听先生讲话，也忘却了疼痛，握住先生手贴上自己面颊，开心地感受着：“你是暖的，还很软，香香的！”

“什么？”先生疑惑。

“是真的。”仙道捏了捏先生的手，“而且有弹性。”

先生猛地抽手：“这不可能！”

“之前也是暖的啊。”仙道拉回先生，将自己埋进先生怀里，“此刻的先生整个人都是温软香甜的。”

先生呆愣住，这副肉身早已死亡，之前的些许暖意也只因他将阳光、烛火的温度刻意存放，鬼力是死力，断不能让尸体再生为“人”，而他又切实感受到了血脉流动，肌肉带出身体本身的力量，呼吸与自然相契合，一切都太过生动，他甚至觉得有些肚饿……这不可能……这……

先生忽然意识到这不是第一次，上一次他也是这样拥抱住仙道，之后他找回了心跳。

“阿彰……”先生满心欢喜，“我觉得我越来越像一个人了。”

“像谁？”

“是像一个人，不是像一个人。”

“嗯，所以是像谁啊？”

“你……哈哈哈哈哈哈！”先生被仙道逗得大笑，“你怎么突然傻得跟装傻似的，哈哈哈！”

仙道能感受到先生此刻愉悦的心情，但他确实有点转不过弯来：“到底像谁啊？”忽然灵机一动，“像光希！当然是像光希！这么明显我怎么还能懵住呢？”

“光希……”先生恍然，传说距今何止千年，真相如何早已无人知晓，便是书上所述，也模糊仓促，但若此事为真，先生回想那被一语带过的祸端，其中多少阴谋与背叛，必然罄竹难书，“光希……为什么光希会留下这个传说？”

仙道也跟着反复念叨：“光希……光希……龙……背叛……原谅……莫非光希是龙的转生？所以才这么好看！”仙道说得兴奋起来，又因先生一个眼神低下声嘟囔道，“洋平说光希是为一个不爱她的男人而死。”

“是情劫？”

“不知道，但那个男人对她很好，所以她并不怨恨那个男人，她是心甘情愿的。”仙道补充，“也是洋平说的。”

“所以不是那个人背叛了光希？”先生细想着那几个声音，“那么是谁背叛了她？她……是光希吗？如果必须获得原谅，我们应该去哪儿找她，怎么做才行呢？”

“还有夹馍坡，花道说他进不去夹馍坡是因为不被原谅，说的是否同一件事？”

先生被一语惊醒：“夹馍坡？夹馍坡……”

先生想起当年路过陵南时得知的一段过去：牢不可破的“夹馍坡和平”是唯一公认的神迹，直至一道屠城令，一夜之间青山变焦土、繁华成荒冢，绵延千里，无一幸免（包括陵南），也是从那时开始，人间妖魔横行，至今无一日太平。

可区区一道屠城令如何能撼动神荫之下的夹馍坡和平？

联想那个传说，先生忐忑猜测：“莫非是……”

仙道问：“是什么？”

“没什么。”先生下意识不愿让仙道知晓“屠城令”，尽管他比谁都清楚，如果没有仙道引领，自己在这个故事里寸步难行。

但反过来想，是否只要有仙道引领，自己就能一往无前？

天光微亮，先生携起仙道手转过几行树木：“闭上眼，往前走。我到不了的地方，你可以。”

仙道依言而行，边走边问：“去哪里？”

“去找故事的下文。


	6. Chapter 6

{——若要深得你心，只需懂得拥吻，大概我也比得上别人——}

仙道的体力显然无法支撑他在一夜未眠之后再长途跋涉，事实上他才走了两里地便头晕目眩，尽管他始终与先生牵着手，但正如先生反复强调的，鬼力是死力，断不能给予他生为人的活力。

“百密一疏啊……”先生叹气，若他的触觉并非那般迟钝便会早些发现掌心里的温度已逐渐冷却，也不必如此刻这般又在光天化日下被人埋在怀里撒娇，只得自珠子里放出一个小鬼，差他去将仙道的小毛驴带到此处给“大少爷”代步。

那小鬼一遇阳光便扭头窜进先生衣摆之下，怯生生地拉扯着，似乎不愿出来。

“怕光？”仙道问，怎料先生非但不理会他，还将他推开，仙道多想说先生抱抱他便能坚持不必再劳烦毛驴大爷，无奈实在力不从心，只得酸不溜秋地盯着那小鬼。

先生将那小鬼托在掌心，柔声安抚道：“先生护着，不怕的。”说罢指尖牵出一道金线，眨眼间那小鬼便幻做人形欢天喜地跑远了。

可仙道眼里那远去的人影分明还是先生，他慌慌扭头寻找，惊愕之下发现先生已没了实体，伸手探去，一双手径直穿透他的身子，阳光都变得冰冰凉。

先生倒是如常，道：“那孩子鬼力太弱，怕是请不动你那暴躁的小毛驴，得有‘我’陪着才放心。”

先生的强大让仙道一直忽视了这个问题：“我听说鬼都是怕光的。”

“的确如此。”先生再次耐心解释自己身为鬼存于世的规则，“哪怕是地府鬼差，白日出行也得将自己裹得严严实实，阳光之下轻则耗损真元、重则灰飞烟灭，温暖与鬼天然无缘，除非获得极其强大的鬼力，”先生晃了晃腕上金珠，“或与自身命格完美契合的身体。我很幸运，两样都有。

“然而鬼对阳光却若云霓之望，这一层是人无法想象的，若说人的贪欲是酒色财气，鬼的贪欲便在这一点点的温暖，是以我常会借鬼力甚至身体给他们，让他们不要忘了阳光的温暖，尽力撑下去，毕竟鬼一旦丢弃转世的决心便会连带他前世存在过的痕迹彻底消失于人间。我不希望这样。”

仙道望着先生若隐若现的斑驳身影，浅浅地叹了一口气，突然生出一个大胆的想法：“先生上我的身试试？直觉告诉我会有意外收获。”

先生仿佛被逗笑了：“你是个人、又与我命格不符，若强行附体必然要折损你的阳寿，甚至牵累你的魂魄……求你让我省点儿心吧，我真的不愿意再花几百年时间来找你的转生了。”

“那就让我也住在先生的珠子里。”仙道几乎不假思索，“我不去投胎。”

先生笑意不减：“你屁股上是不是有块胎记？”

仙道难得面红，捂住臀部尴尬地问：“先生怎么知道？”

“玲子告诉我的。她对我说了很多你的事。”若非此刻没有实体，先生必定已经一巴掌拍上仙道屁股，“你以为那是怎么留下的？”

“这胎记并不罕有吧？”仙道抓抓头发，他自小听传奇，要说大人物出生时必有异象，也该把纹印刻在更严肃的部位，哪有烙在屁股上的？

“你生前没有犯过大错，不必如我们这些孤魂野鬼一般需得靠积攒功德来换一次投胎的机会，鬼界规矩，既然你可以投胎，你便必须投胎，而你屁股上的胎记，正是因为你不愿意投胎，被鬼差硬踹下轮回井而留下的。”

仙道喟叹：“偏偏都是规矩，恁的不讲道理。”

先生却笑：“公平公正便是‘规矩’最深的人情味，然而……若他当真不讲道理，我也绝不会妥协。”

“那么……”一股蓬勃的哀伤蓦地窜上仙道心头，如此矛盾又如此合情，“我是妥协了的那一类人吗？”

“我不知道……”先生似乎早备好答案，他无比确信自己所要寻找的仙道是怎样的人，“但我认为不是。”

“先生无法投胎是因为犯错，先生犯过什么错呢？与我有关吗？我明知与我有关，却还是丢下了先生吗？”

先生化作光晕温柔环住仙道，依旧说：“我不知道，但我认为不是。”

仙道不依不饶地问：“在我与先生错过的生生世世里，我过得好吗？幸福吗？我可以过得很幸福，先生却只得独自承担无尽的孤独吗？”

光晕缓慢地温暖起来，所有的失落与空虚、相思与祈愿汇聚成海、幻化成风，漫无目的地奔涌、飘荡，终于寻到方向，阳光穿透先生温柔表象下的冷漠将仙道的身影映在地上，人与鬼交合相融仿若一体，失却的记忆依旧只得纸上片语荒唐，长留的情感却因“重逢”而有了寄托，先生贴在仙道心口感受其中不规律的跳动：“你的所有痛苦和烦恼都是受我牵累，它们具象化为你身上那些与生俱来的伤痕牵引着你成为被我选中的人，我知道你想过逃，这源自趋利避害的本能直觉，但是你没有，你接受了我的强迫，你带我走到了这里，所以我不孤独，从来都不，你始终陪着我不是吗？无论以何种形式，在怎样的时空中，我的心里至少还有你，哪怕我只是自私的一意孤行……所以你应该幸福，应该摆脱被我捆绑的宿命，应该……”

“应该继续爱你。”仙道截断先生忏悔似的自语，“我原不敢这么说，毕竟咱们的相遇是如此莫名其妙，先生至今只让我见到一双眼睛，我却为何偏偏如此迷恋于你，不过萍水相逢怎么就冲动到要生死相许，我以为喜欢就是喜欢，爱一个人不需要多少深思熟虑的大道理，跟着感觉走便是了，可是为什么？先生说你经历过百千年的人间，先生说你我前世有缘，先生心里知道在我饮那孟婆汤之前是如何爱过你，所以为什么先生会觉得我可以幸福的方式竟然是以离开你为前提呢？难道随你一路走来的我、被你拥抱过的我不足以成为先生坚定的理由吗？先生说你因我而不孤独，那么先生是否也应该如此回报我呢？是啊，过去的事，我不记得了，先生也不记得了，但却是实实在在发生过的，我忽然明白了，我们要寻找的未必是那些被掩埋的故事，而是我们为何人鬼殊途、又为何即使人鬼殊途也难舍难分的缘由。”

先生略感诧异，无奈地笑了：“我只是一时感叹，你何必如此激动。”

“害怕，大概这就是先生所说的趋利避害的本能直觉。”仙道说，“先生不希望孩子们放弃，那么先生自己尤其不能放弃，不能放弃坚持，更加不能放弃我。”

先生幻成的光拢成人影浮在仙道身上，一张鬼脸若隐若现，那双永远不会让仙道失望的眼睛果然仍是清澈明亮，目光扫过仙道心口，不久前的一纸约定被他妥帖地揣在怀中：“咱们有约，我记得。所以你也给我记着，你要再这样喋喋不休地给我‘上课’，我可是会生气的。”金光包裹住他们，一把声朦胧地诵读着心经，“到时就把那位大哥放出来收拾你，我可能舍不得下狠手，他可乐意得很。”

尽管仙道的身体因诵经声而僵硬不适，却抑制不住他心头的阵阵欢喜，他舒展开拧紧的眉头，笑盈盈地说：“好想抱一抱先生啊……”装模作样左顾右盼，“那孩子怎么还不回来？”

“你的小毛驴什么臭脾气你不清楚吗？等着吧。趁这档子空闲咱再说点事儿，”先生注视着仙道的眼睛，“你想让我上你的身，你愿意与我共享一切，所以理论上讲我们之间是没有秘密的，对吗？”见仙道乖巧地点头，先生继续，“你也知道关于我的一切，若是没有你的引领，我本人是什么都看不见的，对吗？”仙道心虚地吞了口唾沫，先生又道，“虽然我不能上你的身，但我也认为这主意相当不错，所以我才化作这光让自己尽可能贴近你的灵魂，呵，果然被我看见了一些你不曾告诉我的事，说吧，你背着我藏了什么？”

“先生算计我，”仙道不满地撇嘴，边说边往怀里摸索着，“亏我还真情实感地跟先生掏心掏肺……”

“是你低估了我，还有就是……”先生收回缠绕住仙道的光圈，让仙道坐起身，瞧着他时笑意满盈，“你太喜欢也太在乎我了，以至如此这般患得患失。”

仙道有些害臊，别别扭扭地拿出一朵簪花，哂笑道：“长在陵南山间的日尧花，我们家族用来定情的信物，但这是女儿家用的物件，想必先生是不愿……”

“玲子倒是没跟我说过，”先生饶有兴致看着那朵素净的花，手艺精致栩栩如生，想起当日路过陵南，袋中忽然多出一把花种，便随手撒在山间竟长成日尧，如此说来，他与仙道的缘份倒又深了一层，“你们家族的女孩儿也送人这个？”

“奶奶会做了木雕让女孩儿们带出去。”仙道说。

“收起来吧。”先生见仙道面上难掩失望，旋即解释道，“小毛驴快到了，咱们得继续走下去，你要先帮先生找回他的身份，否则你和谁定情去？”

仙道难以置信：“先生？”

微风起，似乎是先生笑着锤了仙道一记：“谁说只有女子能戴花？” 

下一刻小毛驴便昂首阔步走过来，迎它的小鬼欢欢喜喜回到先生腕上金珠之中，先生也重套上那副皮囊：“待我找回身份便能摘了这面具，我向你保证，先生的容貌足够匹配这日尧花。”却始终未曾探寻这花种究竟从何而来。

仙道受到鼓舞自是欢欣，屁颠屁颠儿骑上小毛驴：“那还不赶快？”

先生不知要去往何处，仙道当然也不知，索性将决定权交给毛驴老哥，至于结果如何，也只那句：碰呗。

“我们沿路做上记号，省得走重了。”仙道如此提议。

“不必。”先生却执拗地拒绝。

仙道也是无法，便由着先生意思拍拍驴屁股，边倒转过身有一搭没一搭地与先生说着话边开始“游荡”。

仙道头回到湘北，确实不知到底是湘北山当真辽阔崎岖，还是小毛驴存心带着他俩兜圈子绕弯，总之他们一人一鬼一驴在树林里从日出东升走到斜阳西落，周遭依旧是似曾相识的风景，前路却总是空茫茫瞧不见尽头。

先生泰然自若，仙道自也不着急，偶尔呷两口山风，时间仿佛过得也快，仙道已将他家爹娘“英雄气短，儿女情长”的故事讲了个七七八八。

“如此说来，你的父母几乎都可算是情痴了，然而……”先生说，“为了自己活成神仙眷侣便把孩子丢下，未免太残忍了些。”

“倒也不能这样算，”仙道说，“就我这身子骨的柔弱劲儿，若打小跟着他们江湖漂泊，怕是已经早夭了，哪还有命等到先生？何况我在陵南小二十年，大家待我好得很。”

先生看着仙道，又是欢喜又是怜惜，却没再说什么，摇晃酒坛：“还剩一点儿福根，干了吧。”

“敬先生。”

“敬你。”

温酒入喉，雨毫无预兆地倾倒下来，先生及时放出金光将雨隔在外头。

“怎么回事？”仙道看看万里无云的天，纳闷得紧。

磅礴的雨势仿佛金色帷幕把他们圈在其中，先生捋了捋仙道沾了几滴水的额发，笑着说：“到了。”

落雨分两边，为他们开了一条路。

仙道跳下小毛驴，先生施法将小毛驴留住，而后牵起仙道的手：“走吧，兴许又可会到故人。”


	7. Chapter 7

{——我不想写战书，我也恨甜言蜜语——}

雨幕敞开现出一座古刹，范式规整，不奢不俭，先生紧了紧握住仙道的手，仙道做个深呼吸，扣门，下个瞬间便因一道猛烈撞击往后坠倒，先生慌慌拉住他，仙道顺势扑到先生身上，圈住他肩急促地喘着气。

先生揽着仙道，侧头环视，竟被团团金光遮了眼，先生蓦地一惊，他的力量来自鬼界幽冥，腕上珠子所发实则为熔岩地狱的火光，而这眼前的光耀却截然不同，它是如此纯粹炽热，宛如烈阳灼心，刹那间便将深渊沉暗燃烧殆尽，珠子里存着的小鬼们厉声惨叫，先生感受到他的“身体”开始蒸腾、飞散，眼看便要消融，他从来所向披靡，陡遇险境倒也从容，只颇有些舍不得这好容易得来的皮囊。

先生未作犹豫，念咒放出金珠里头的鬼魂，将他们送往光圈之外寻求庇护，柔声道：“躲起来，越远越好。”

幸得此时天色已暗，鬼魂尽数散去，谁料最后一缕忽然转向径直穿过仙道心口，仙道脚步虚浮，摇晃着立在原地，摊开掌心，自己竟也逐渐斑驳，他满脸疑惑地捂住心口：“先、生……我感觉……不太好……”

先生以气化形一手拖住将要栽倒的仙道，一手扼住那鬼的脖子怒吼道：“滚出去！”

那鬼嗤笑道：“先生眼睛红了。”

仙道头疼欲裂，听见熟悉的声音，他攀上先生耳侧，虚弱地问：“是他吗？”

原是心魔，爱你的是我，害你的也是我。

仙道意识逐渐模糊，是谁在说话，是先生，还是“先生”？

……

“他的身体承受不了。”

……

“你何时变得如此短视？你会后悔的。”

……

“放开，才有机会。”

……

“我不要怜悯。”

……

“你凭什么替他做选择，注定重蹈覆辙，够了。”

……

“花花世界，何必贪恋一枝？”

……

“因你葬送多少无辜，现世冤魂皆是你赎不完的罪。”

……

“你明知结局。”

……

下雨了？

不，雨一直在下，先生已将雨挡在外头。

却为何有水滴落面庞？

仙道抬手轻抚先生眼眸，金光收拢，柔和地环绕着他们，想来还是先生技高一筹，终于欣慰道：“我多怕弄丢你啊。”

先生彻底没了实体，偏偏那面具仍挂在脸上，却碎裂仿似破相，水迹滑过疤痕，写着残忍的爱意。

“门开了。”先生平静地说。

仙道自觉无恙，看见先生垂落的手，便是抓空也未放开，指尖光环牵着他俩，他笑着起身：“那我们进去吧。”

正殿敞亮，仙道也能看得清楚，里头没有香火供奉，红与黑的色调非佛非道，两座雕像神采飞扬宛如生人，忽地又是一道金光，雕像僵硬地动作，缓慢顺畅，其中一位径直奔向先生，大力将他收在怀里，柔声唤了句：“哥哥。”顺手一挥便将仙道拨到数尺外。

另一位懒懒打个哈欠：“可算来了。”

仙道心里泛着酸，尽管他知道眼前两位必然是先生所说“故人”，却不愿让自己就此成为局外人，然而终归无奈，只得默默等候。

先生脑海一片混沌，不受控地回了一声：“小枫……”情感裹挟着记忆翻江上来，“小枫……小枫……小枫……”一声紧过一声，他们血脉相连，他们相依为命，他们同生共死，他们……

“小枫！”先生猛然惊醒，“三井？你、你们怎么会在这里？”

“别担心。”陪仙道站在一边许久被称为“三井”的男子开口道，“我们不是人，但也不是鬼，是散仙。那会儿我们俩先你们死了，小枫说要看到哥哥才行，怎么都不肯下轮回井，鬼差正要下脚，说时迟那时快，一个鬼脸小姑娘猝不及防就把鬼差掀翻了，说我们护龙有功啥的，我们也不太懂，总之呢，那小姑娘说照规矩我们不能留在鬼界，但如果实在不想做人，上头正好有两个散仙空位，可以试着帮我们请了来，我肯定不同意啊，毕竟传说里神仙是不能谈情的，谁想这就给人家逗乐了，她说夹馍坡里百无禁忌，只是进去了便难出来，做任何事都得有代价，我想这没事儿啊，我们本来就准备着在夹馍坡终老的，我们把能问的都问一遍，该知道的也算都知道了，往后便积极投入夹馍坡的重建中去了。好容易熄灭创世神的怒火，夹馍坡恢复歌舞升平，我们呢也就继续过我们的小日子了，这些年倒也滋润，只是小枫念着您，时不时闹点小脾气，樱木家那群人就是被我们拦着不让进夹馍坡的，虽说祸不及家人吧，但我们哪个不是因祖宗的罪过而遭殃的？何况我们并未伤他，不过是以此明示他们理应愧疚，至于是否原谅，您说了算。”说罢，三井朝向仙道，指指自己，“顺便记一下，我叫三井寿，”指指先生身侧，“他叫流川枫。”

“先生呢？”仙道问，“先生叫什么？你们一定知道。”

“我们当然知道，”三井笑着说，“不过我们无权透露，您和仙道的事也是同样，得靠你们自己去解决。”恭恭敬敬请示先生，“小枫还是老样子，管您叫‘哥’，我呢，随他们，称呼您为‘先生’，您看成不？”

先生点头：“我明白规则。”

仙道使劲往先生跟前凑，果然又被流川一个白眼掀飞了，他揉揉摔疼的屁股，撇撇嘴：“得，就合伙欺负我呗。”

一切都自然得过了头。

三井笑呵呵说自己如何机智地从山神手里拿下此间山水：“湘北这名头也是我给取的，纪念我们活过的那段日子。”然后又说自己如何巧妙地设这阵法，先生一旦靠进，他们便能立时从夹馍坡赶过来。

“你们为何不主动找先生呢？”仙道问。

“先生找不着我们，我们当然也找不着先生。”三井说，“和你一样，我们与他，同样强求不得，只能靠‘碰’。”

“可先生一见着你们便有了与你们的记忆。”仙道又有些酸溜溜的，“和我相处这么长时间，却不行……”

三井噗嗤笑出来：“别小心眼。”

“我想是因为血缘。”先生说，“我只是想起了小枫，想起了与小枫有关的三井，而与我有关的三井，我想不起来。”

流川跟着点头，将先生圈得更紧了些。

三井耸肩：“瞧着了吧，要吃醋也轮不着你啊，我说什么了？”

“你们是……”仙道后知后觉问三井与流川，“情人？”

“废话。”三井说，“你又要问为什么同样是等先生，我们和你有这样大差别待遇，对吗？”

仙道竖起大拇指：“聪明，请回答。”

三井深呼吸，揪住仙道耳朵一通嚷嚷：“我哪儿知道！而且我不是说了吗你们的事要由你们自己去解决，有没有认真听啊混蛋！”

仙道揉着耳朵往后退，扭头找先生诉苦：“我又被欺负了……”

先生并未如过去那般安抚仙道，只用眼神示意他安静，转而开口接了他们的话茬：“夹馍坡记事？”

流川伸手点在先生眉心，悠悠道：“我也希望夹馍坡的传说是胡说八道，偏偏都是真的，被记载的四个关键人物——三个背叛者与一个夹馍坡守门人——恰巧便是我们的祖先，他们所背负的自然也转接到我们身上。时光洪流将他们冲散，却未阻断最初四人的后代与龙的转世无止境的纠纠缠缠……虚空中留下的诅咒到底为何又该如何解除，线索细碎而混乱，直到……”

三井接着说：“龙灵转世理应单传，却不知为何在某年一花结了两果……”

“龙转世成了两个人？”仙道问。

“对。”三井说，“据我所知，她们叫做绯山叶月和浅羽光希。”

先生看向仙道，悄声复述：“光希……叶月……”

“他们与我们有何关联？”先生问。

“先生的事，我们说不得。”三井说，“但我可以说说我的事：三个背叛了龙的人，他们所受的惩罚自然也是背叛，被亲情、友情、爱情背叛，他们其中一个进入夹馍坡，与守门人相好，生下了我，神的祝福与诅咒首次交锋，于是我虽被至亲抛弃却有幸与小枫红尘作伴……”

“按此推论也就是说另外两人的后代与龙的转世结合了？”仙道问，“其中一个孩子是前世的我，另一个是先生？”

“你尽管放心大胆地猜，反正我没有正确答案。”三井说。

“好吧，”仙道无奈，“虽然我还想问问樱木的事……可能还有洋平……”

“花道是个好孩子，我挺喜欢他，要不是怕他和小枫打起来，我可能已经把他放进夹馍坡了，至于洋平……”三井意外地没有泼仙道冷水，“他只是又爱上了光希而已。”

“又？”

“你有前世，他就不能有吗？”三井白了仙道一眼，“只可惜他的这一世依旧沉湎在虚妄的幻想中。”

“不，”仙道毫不犹豫否认三井说话，“洋平走出来了，他把光希的画像放下了，他会找到实实在在属于他的骨头。”

三井笑了：“你本人尚且执迷不悟，怎敢断言他人？”

仙道看向先生：“那不一样。”

“有什么不一样？”三井反问，“同样一碗孟婆汤、一场轮回，你放下了吗？”

“先生……我和先生……”仙道一时哑口，不知如何回答。

“我爱他，”沉默了许久的先生蓦地抢白道，“这点不一样。”

“先生？”

“哥哥！”

这回轮到流川吃味儿了，筑起光墙死活不让欢喜到兴奋的仙道靠近先生。

仙道的体力不允许他过分折腾，没一会儿便蔫蔫儿地躺在地上装死，先生却又不再理会他了，平静地继续他们的话题：“之后呢，见着了我们，你们准备做什么？”

仙道哭丧着脸往先生那儿蹭，忽觉幺指不自觉地抽动着，他扭转视线，先生正一下一下勾动着手指，顺着光线越过无形的墙很轻柔地爱抚着他，仙道心跳加速，将脸埋进臂弯，暗自窃喜。

“你没事吧？”三井见仙道抖似筛糠，倒有些担心起他的身体。

“没事，”仙道头也不抬兀自傻笑，挥挥手，“你们接着说，我听着。”

三井干咳一声，拿出一本小册子，拍拍仙道的脑袋，说道：“这是叶月留下的，收好。”

仙道爬起来接过那书册，正要翻阅却被流川阻止：“等我们走了再看。”

“你们要去哪儿？”先生问。

“回夹馍坡。”三井说，“我们来这一趟，除了希望能多少帮到些忙，还有就是……请先生务必记得，我们在夹馍坡等你们。”

临别前，流川回头不舍地抱住先生，清朗的声音悄然响在先生耳边：“天地之间万物生灵自有定数，哥哥不必过分挂怀，如今我们所要承担的，仅仅是‘我们’而已，哥哥可以自私一点。”

先生温柔而坚定地回了一个“好”。

当金光再次闪耀，仙道急急跑出来嚷道：“最后一个问题！”

“什么？”

“既然此地阵法是为迎接先生而设，为何会将先生置于险地，先生的‘身体’没有了……”

“先生不该喝那山风，山风让先生像一个人，是鬼却像人……”

“脱离现世是大忌。”先生恍然。

“我也喝了，”仙道说，“我没事啊。”

三井眼睛一眯：“真的没事？你难道不是差点儿也消失了？先生鬼力强大，但鬼力可恢复不了你的身体，你该知道的，否则先生的‘身体’又怎会留不住？”

仙道心有余悸：“那么我……是怎么回事？”

“你的身上有一件先生没有的东西。”

“日尧？”

“是这样。”三井拍拍仙道心口，“你的福气。”

仙道后退两步与先生并肩而站，雨幕合上，小小一方天地恢复如常，先生牵着仙道的手走回屋内，里头灯火辉煌，三井和流川的人形塑像依然栩栩如生，先生领着仙道再往里走，出了正殿便有一个小院，夜空璀璨，树影婆娑，假山石井，瓜棚葡萄架，茶几躺椅，待得入夏当是纳凉好地方。先生没有停步，穿过院子，当日幻术中先生送与仙道的那盏大花灯挂在廊下，风吹过，将仙道的影子照得摇摇晃晃，先生把仙道让进屋内：“你在这儿歇一晚。”

“先生呢？”

“我去看看那些小鬼们，也给你找点吃食滋补。”

仙道双足腾空被先生强行送到床上，先生附身亲吻仙道额头，仙道呆愣当场，霎时间云里雾里，有个声音在轻唤他的名字，柔软又强横，仙道隐约感知到先生变了——“变得越来越像一个人了”——仙道顿悟，先生与流三所言“像一个人”绝非他以为的“像光希”，而是像先生一直以来寻找的那个人，是一个真实的丰沛的可以自由地感受喜怒哀乐的人，是埋藏在记忆深处被山风、被血缘唤醒的知名不具的先生自己。（当然我出最大份力。——仙道不服输地补充一句。）

仙道伸出手，先生在他掌心洒下星光，仙道裂开嘴笑着，又有些担忧：“先生没了身体，白日出行可会有损伤？要不咱们还是走夜路吧？”

“别瞎操心。”先生说完这句便熄了灯，“我还得给你把小毛驴请来，省得你半路走不动道儿。”

仙道再伸手便只能抓着一把空气，他轻叹一声，认命般闭上眼睛。


End file.
